Follow Your Heart
by Jeanniefan78
Summary: Written for the "A Farewell to Arms" challenge over at NFA. My take on Ziva's departure from NCIS. Lots of TIVA involved.
1. Chapter 1

**FOLLOW YOUR HEART**

**Written by: Jeanniefan78/April**

**Author's Note:** _This story was written for Barb's "A Farewell to Arms" challenge over at NFA._

_Fair warning, this story has major TIVA in it. So, if TIVA is not your cup of tea, then this probably isn't a story you'll like. For those who do like TIVA, I hope you enjoy it. _

: )

It was real…it was really real. Ziva was gone and the team was once again on the hunt for a new team member.

As Tony sits at his desk and thinks about it, he truly cannot decide what feels worse: when they left her in Israel after the showdown with Rivkin…or the goodbyes they had just said last night at Ziva's farewell party.

"So, this is really it," he hears himself say as he flashes back to last night, after he parks in front of Ziva's soon-to-be former apartment building.

"Yes," Ziva says quietly as she tries to hold back her tears. She had already cried a pool of tears as she said her goodbyes to everyone that night…but this… this was different.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to see you off at the airport tomorrow?"

Ziva nods her head. "Yes… I am sure. Long goodbyes are just too painful and it is just better this way."

"Yeah… I suppose you're right."

"Look, Tony… in case I have not said it enough lately, thank you for being there for me. You, McGee, Gibbs, everyone… You took me in like one of the family. And there were many times you could have dropped me like a hot tomato, and would have had every right to, but you did not. I will never be able to thank you enough."

"You're still part of our family, Ziva. Physical distance will never change that."

"Thank you," she says, tearfully.

"Well," she says after a moment of silence. "I guess I better get inside." She gets out of the car.

Tony gets out and walks around to her side. "Thanks for letting me have your car."

"I know you will take good care of it."

All at once, they wrap their arms around each other.

"You call or text me as soon as you land."

"I will," she says with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I… I'm really gonna miss you, Ziva."

"I will miss you, too." She squeezes him a tad tighter and then, quickly lets go and runs off toward the entrance to her apartment building.

Tony stands there a moment longer, looking in the opposite direction, when he feels tears start to gently trickle down his cheeks.

. . . . . . . 

"Tony…," someone calls. "Hey, Tony!"

"Huh, what?," he says, jumping slightly.

"You were a million miles away. Are you alright?," McGee asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I know you miss her. We all do," McGee says, trying to be comforting.

"I know… It's just gonna take some getting used to. That's all."

"Yeah." McGee picks up some papers off his desk. "I'll be right back. Do you want a coffee or anything?"

"No, thanks."

McGee nods and then, walks away.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Coffee?"

Tony looks at the fresh cup of coffee that has just been set in front of him and then, up at Gibbs.

"For me?"

"Well no, DiNozzo, I thought I'd set it there for decoration."

Tony very slightly grins. "Thanks, Boss. It's good to be back."

Gibbs grins, goes and sets another cup of coffee on McGee's desk and then, goes and sits down at his own desk.

"Hey," Gibbs says. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Boss. It's just gonna take a while to get used to."

"Yeah," he agrees. "It will."

Tony sits in silence a moment longer as he stares at his computer screen. He, then, looks back over at Gibbs.

"I love her, okay?!," he blurts out.

Gibbs nods his head once. "I know," he says quietly.

Tony looks at him, puzzled. "Huh?"

"I said, I know."

"How?"

"I have eyes, DiNozzo."

Tony is quiet for a moment. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Tony… I've watched the two of you interact day in and day out for the past eight years… It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her, Boss."

Gibbs shakes his head and starts typing.

"So, you're not gonna give me the run-down of rule #12 again?"

"Rule 51." He looks straight at Tony.

"Oh."

"Follow your heart, DiNozzo."

Tony sits quietly for a moment longer and thinks about that: "Follow your heart."

Gibbs looks back up at Tony after a few seconds. "Hey, you still here?"

Tony looks over at Gibbs.

"You've got a plane to catch. Get out of here!"

Tony smiles really big. "Right."

He, then, makes like a bandit for the elevator.

Gibbs shakes his head and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tony makes a mad dash inside the airport, he frantically looks from side to side. He had been to that airport many times, but found himself trying to figure out where to start looking.

"Oh, for crying out loud, start with security!," he thought to himself.

As he nears security, he notices it is a madhouse. He starts to think it might be easier to call her on her cell and have her meet him at the security checkpoint.

But fearing she may have already turned her phone off, or that she might not answer, he decides to try having her paged.

Just as he was about to head for the info counters to have her paged, he saw her from a distance, in line, waiting to go through security.

"Ziva!," he calls out as he runs toward her.

Upon hearing her name called out, Ziva looks around to see who is calling her.

"Ziva!," he calls once again as he weaves through the crowd to get to her.

Ziva finally spots Tony running her way and her eyebrows raise. She steps out of the line and goes toward Tony.

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

Tony comes to a halt in front of her. "Following my heart," he says, breathlessly.

"What do you mean?"

He takes her hand. "I love you, Ziva… I love you and I'm not afraid to say it anymore.

Ziva's eyebrows raise and she finds that she is practically speechless. Did she really hear that right?

"Tony, I…"

"Ziva, you mean more to me than you could possibly know and I'm sorry I've never told you before now. The closer we've become over the last few years, the more I realize how blessed I am to have you in my life. But, I just could never seem to bring myself to tell you how I really feel about you, until now… I love you, Ziva. I love you."

Still finding herself at a loss for words, she hugs him tightly and begins to cry.

He gladly reciprocates and hangs on to her for dear life.

"Oh Tony, I…" She sniffles and cries some more. After a brief moment longer, she pulls back slightly and looks him in the face. "I love you, too."

They embrace once again.

"I hardly know what to say. I…"

After a brief moment, Tony breaks the hug. "Ziva, look at me. Remember what I said a few minutes ago when you asked me why I was here and I told you I was following my heart?"

"Yes."

"Well, if my heart is with you, the only thing following my heart could mean is to follow you. Yeah, I could get down on my knees and beg you to stay, but I realize that really loving someone means considering and understanding their needs. I know you need a change and that you need to get away from here, at least for a while. I don't want to try and talk you out of that… What I'm trying to say is if following my heart means following you to Paris, then so be it."

Ziva's eyebrows raise again.

"I love you, Ziva." He takes her right hand and holds it between both of his hands. "And… I want you to marry me."

Ziva's eyes get bigger and her mouth hangs open as she struggles to find her voice. "W-What?"

"I know this sounds crazy, especially coming from me, but when we said goodbye last night, I felt a horrible, empty feeling inside and I finally admitted to myself that I'm in love you and have been for a long time."

Ziva begins to cry again and hugs Tony tightly. "I love you, too, Tony… I really do. And if I had any doubts about leaving, it was because I was leaving you behind… I do not want to leave you."

"You don't have to, because I will follow you wherever you want to go." He breaks the hug.

"You really mean that?"

"I really do. And remember what I told you a while back before you broke things off with Ray, in that getting married is a leap of faith?"

"Yes, I remember." She sniffles.

"Well, I believe with all my heart that you're the one I've been looking for my whole life and I'm ready to jump in feet first."

Ziva chuckles through her tears.

"So, what do you say?" He gets down on one knee, takes her right hand, and holds it between both of his hands. "Ziva David, will you marry me?"

Ziva nods her head as more tears stream down her face. "Yes… Yes, I will."

"Yes!," he cries, throwing his arms up and bounding to his feet.

They hug tightly and are soon interrupted by a roaring applause from numerous people standing around them and watching.

They break their hug, look around them, and smile.

"Wow, I forgot we were in an airport," Tony says, chuckling.

They quickly turn their attention back to each other. Tony cups her face in his hands and presses his lips against hers in a very tender kiss.

Within a few seconds, Ziva looks back up at him. Looking deep into her eyes, Tony felt his heart skip a beat.

She caresses his face with her hands. "All this time, it has been right here in front of me."

"What has?"

"You." She pulls his head down closer and gently takes his lips with her own.

"Come on," he says, breaking the kiss. "Let's get out of here."

They smile at each other and walk off, arm-in-arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE MONTH LATER**

It had been an eventful month for Tony and Ziva, planning a small wedding and making arrangements for an overseas move. They decided on a small wedding rather than eloping because they wanted all of their family at NCIS to share in their joy. Although things were accelerated a bit, the two couldn't have been happier or more excited.

Finally, the happy day arrives.

"Dang it!," Tony exclaims.

Tony's father comes walking into the room at the church where Tony continues to get ready.

"What's the matter with you?"

"It's this stupid tie! I can't seem to make it tie. I've tied these things lots of times, but for whatever reason, it isn't working today!"

His father starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You've got the pre-wedding jitters, Junior."

"Oh, give me a break. I do not." He continues to trying to tie the tie.

"Why didn't you go with a clip-on?"

"What kind of a guy do you think I am?!"

His father keeps laughing.

"Will you stop laughing and help me, please?," he cries in frustration.

McGee pokes his head in the door. "Hey, Tony. It's just about time."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

"He had trouble with his tie," Senior explains.

"Why didn't you go with a clip-on?," McGee asks.

"Again with the clip-ons. What is it with you people and clip-ons?"

McGee grins and shakes his head.

"Done," Senior says.

"Thanks, Dad." Tony looks in the mirror, inspects, and approves.

"Okay," Tony says, turning back around. "Let's get this show on the road." He looks at McGee. "Are you sure you have the rings?"

"Yes, Tony," he says, putting his right hand in his pants pocket. "They're right h… Well, I thought I…" He digs around in both pants pockets and his outside jacket pockets.

"McGee!," Tony exclaims nervously.

"Oh, wait they're…" He reaches into his right inside jacket pocket and brings out two rings. "Right here."

"Alright, let's go," Tony says.

. . . . . . .

As the music begins, Abby begins her walk to the altar. She grins widely at everyone on both sides and then, at a smiling Tony and McGee.

"You got the rings, Probie?," Tony discreetly mumbles.

"Yes, in my pocket. Now will you relax?," McGee mumbles back forcefully.

"You're the one holding the rings and you want me to relax?," Tony mumbles back.

"Will you shut up?!," McGee mumbles back forcefully.

Tony smiles.

As Abby takes her place up front, Gibbs and Ziva make their appearance at the back of the church sanctuary and the guests all stand in Ziva's honor.

As Gibbs and Ziva begin their walk up the aisle, Tony finds he is having trouble breathing. He knew Ziva was beautiful to begin with, but this… there were no words to describe how radiant she looked.

As Gibbs and Ziva reach the altar, Gibbs unarms her, kisses her on the cheek, hugs her, and then, hands her off to Tony.

"Dearly beloved," Reverend Tucker begins. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God, family, and friends to unite Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David in Holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Gibbs raises his hand. "I do."

"May I have the rings please?"

McGee hands Reverend Tucker the rings and Ziva hands her bouquet to Abby.

Reverend Tucker hands Ziva's ring to Tony. "Tony, please place this ring on Ziva's finger and repeat after me."

Tony places the ring on Ziva's left hand ring finger.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed," Tony repeats.

Reverend Tucker hands Tony's ring to Ziva. "Ziva, please place this ring on Tony's finger and repeat after me."

Ziva places the ring on Tony's left hand ring finger.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed," Ziva repeats.

"Let us pray."

Everyone bows their heads.

"Sovereign Lord, we are eternally grateful for all of your blessings. We thank you for bringing Tony and Ziva together and ask that you bless them and watch over them as they start a new chapter in their lives. In your name we pray, Amen."

Everyone raises their heads.

"Do you, Tony, take Ziva to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health, forsaking all others till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Ziva, take Tony to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health, forsaking all others till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by God and our nation's capitol, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder." To Tony, "Tony, you may now kiss your bride."

As Tony and Ziva put their arms around each other and kiss, everyone begins clapping.

After a prolonged kiss, they share a shorter kiss before letting go. After they let go, they turn around and face the guests and Abby hands Ziva her bouquet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo."

As the recessional music of "The Hallelujah Chorus" begins playing over the church sound system, and Tony and Ziva begin their walk back down the aisle, everyone begins clapping again and laughing.

"The Hallelujah Chorus" wasn't expected and Tony knew right away it was either McGee's or Abby's bright idea to put that music on instead of the traditional recessional music. Normally, Tony would already be trying to think of a way to play a joke back on them, but this time, he didn't care. All he knows is that Ziva is finally his and he wasn't going to let her get away.

. . . . . . .

A couple of hours later, everyone gathers outside Tony's apartment building to say goodbye to the happy couple. They all knew it would probably be the last time they saw them for quite a while and it began to sink deeper inside them.

As they all begin exchanging hugs with Tony and Ziva, tears begin to well up in all their eyes.

"Thank you for giving me away, Gibbs. It really meant a lot."

"It was my pleasure, Ziva." He takes her in his arms and hugs her tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I will miss you, too."

As the hug breaks, Ziva wipes tears off of her face.

Gibbs points his finger at Tony. "And you better take darn good care of her, DiNozzo, because my hand will always find the back of your head no matter where you're at."

Everyone chuckles.

Tony smiles and extends his hand to Gibbs. "You got it, Boss."

They start to shake hands, but Gibbs does something unexpected and pulls Tony into a hug.

"Take care, Boss," Tony says, on the verge of tears.

"You, too."

"Both of you call me, text me, email me anytime," Abby says to Tony and Ziva.

"We will," Ziva says.

"Thanks, Abs," Tony says.

"You both mean the world to me and we're all still a family. Never forget that. I love you both." Abby says as tears roll out of her eyes. She hugs Tony and then, Ziva.

"We love you, too," Ziva says.

McGee steps up and extends his hand to Tony.

"I guess this is it," McGee says as they shake hands.

"You've been a great friend and colleague, Probie. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. And thank you, too."

"You're welcome." Tony reaches out and pulls McGee into a hug. "Keep in touch, okay?"

"You got it," McGee says, breaking the hug.

McGee hugs Ziva. "Take good care. Thank you for everything."

"I will, and thank you, too." She breaks the hug.

Tony's father steps up and hugs him. "I love you, Son."

"I love you, too, Dad. Thanks for coming."

"I'm very proud of you, Junior. You've become quite a man."

"Thanks, Dad," he says with tears rolling out of his eyes. He breaks the hug.

Tony's father hugs Ziva. "Goodbye, Ziva."

"Goodbye."

As the hug breaks, he kisses her on the cheek.

Ducky steps up. "Take good care of each other and please stay in touch."

"We will, Ducky," Tony says, hugging Ducky.

"Goodbye, my dear," Ducky says, hugging Ziva.

"Goodbye, Ducky," Ziva says, tearfully.

It was now time. Tony opens the back door of the waiting limousine and ushers Ziva in ahead of him. He, then, climbs in beside her and shuts the door.

Their family watches on, tearfully, as the limousine drives away.

. . . . . . .

As the limousine drives away, Tony puts his arm around Ziva and she leans over against him.

"Are you okay?," Tony asks.

"Yes, I am fine. Are you?" She sniffles.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just glad you're finally mine."

Ziva lovingly smiles at him through her tears.

Tony smiles at her, leans his head down, and kisses her.

Ziva lays her head on his shoulder and he gives her a squeeze.

They both know challenges lay ahead for them, but are nonetheless at peace, knowing they are on the right track.

THE END

©2013 By Jeanniefan78/April*No part of this story may be performed or reproduced in any way, in whole or in part, without prior written consent of the author.

*All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Some characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated or affiliated with the owners, creators, cast, crew, or producers of NCIS or any media franchise. This is strictly for fan enjoyment only. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
